My Understandings
by KevinTheUnicorn
Summary: Ben drowned X O.C. Another Jeff the killer X Another O.c. Violet's had a pretty hard life. Her parents died and every time she looks at her older sister she feels regret. Also in Kanade's (Sister) point of view. O.C. x Jeff the Killer as well. Really dramatic, and fluffy, may be smut don't know yet.


**BEN**

I didn't expect it to turn out like this. I just wanted her to be happy. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to protect her, to be by her side forever but now that is impossible because I am dying.

**Chapter One: Blood**

**VIOLET**

I grab my bag from the arm of the couch and sling it over my shoulder. The heat of the sun's light shining through the open picture window in the living room makes my skin tingle. It dyes the couch a brighter color and reflects off the white walls making the room painfully bright.

I walk through the kitchen on the right and out the back door. I pull my sunglasses over my squinting eyes. Today my sister, Kanade, and I are going to the beach.

I watch as Kanade pulls the car around and motions for me to get in. I smile and my steps have more pep than usual so I am practically bouncing as I step to the car. _I love the beach, even if it is just a manmade one. It's a fun place._

It's almost an hour drive to Houston Woods, during that time Kanade and I talk about all kinds of things. Like how school is going for me, if I have any romantic interests, how my grades are, if I am enjoying extracurricular activities, what kind of music I am in to, and if I like my classes. Well I do most of the talking, she just hand s me prewritten papers with tons of random questions. After she runs out of paper she turns on the radio and we jam out to Marilyn Manson. When we pass the sign that says 'Welcome to Houston Woods' I ask, "Do you think my bathing suit is cute?"

My older sister's rosy lips turn upwards into the kind motherly smile that I have grown to love. Her kind bright violet eyes stay on the road as she nods slowly. Her sleek, soft black bangs spill over her left eye just slightly... Her waist long hair is tied back into a ponytail. Her rosy colored cheeks contrast with her almost transparent skin. It always amazes me how she keeps her skin so damn clear. I strain my neck to get a better look at her since her seat is scooted back so far in order to give her long legs room enough to hit the pedals.

She brings the car to a stop as she slowly pulls the car into a parking spot close to the woods. She brings her whiteboard up and begins scribbling furiously. "So what do you want to do first? Set up our tent, go to the beach, or go to the creek and collect clay?" She holds it up for me to see.

"It would be best if we set the tent up but I really can't wait to get in that water, besides it usually takes us forever to set up the tent."

She nods, then begins writing on her whiteboard again, "We haven't been here in forever." She smiles, "Did you bring everything?"

"Yeah," I answer holing up the blue, green and orange striped bag filled with necessities.

"What about the other stuff… such as the tent, sleeping bags, pillows, bug spray, food for later, and sun block?" She holds up the white board.

"Yeah I did, we checked this before we left remember?"

"I just want to make sure, you can never be too careful. Anyway don't go too far into the water, and stick close enough to me that if anything happens I can get to you quickly," She writes.

"Okay," I nod. We always have to be extra careful when we go somewhere there is a lot of water because I can't swim. It's funny because everyone in my family were really good swimmers. Kanade was even on the swim team. It was kind of everything she lived for, well that and basketball, tennis, and volleyball. The only thing we do have in common is our love for writing and running. We love working out more than anything. Well I love it more than anything she love arts and stuff more nowadays. She was always the artistic one. Of course she's good at everything she does so it doesn't matter.

Most of the time we go running with each other, she's the one who encouraged me to join track, cross country, soccer, and tennis. I don't really like tennis all that much. It's not really like she pressured me to join she even said if I didn't want to I don't have to, I just feel bad. She gave up on her dream of becoming a professional tennis player, and a scholarship to a big fancy school. Whenever I ask her about it she always makes an excuse saying it just wasn't her thing, but I see when she looks at college papers, or when she comes to my games there is a little flash of sadness. Even so when she comes to one of my tennis games she gets so excited. Even if I am benched she still cheers me on. Whenever I get put into a game we always go out to celebrate even if I lose.

Kanade motions for me to follow her as we walk to through the trees to the sandy terrain. The sound of waves crashing fills the air. The sun's rays beat down on my back, sinking through my tank top. I wiggle my toes between the sand burying them, I love the feeling.

Kanade and I find a perfect spot close to the water. She strips of her baggy yellow t-shirt and into her small frilly lavender bathing suit. Our waists are so tiny that we had had to order specially made swimsuits. I do the same as her but I cover myself with a towel until we get to the water. My body is still a little too childish, whereas her body has got curves in just the right places. For a slightly tall person she managed to be set with a slim hour glass figure. I give her a once over and think to myself, _Why the hell doesn't anything jiggle?!_

I follow her lead as she begins to run off into the water. I mainly stay over on the shallow end and she goes in a little deeper but she stays close enough so that if anything happens it won't be too hard to get to me.

We have splash wars and she takes me out to the deep end to show me some swimming tricks, which I fail at horribly. Once it gets around five in the afternoon we pack up our things and head to the place we reserved for camping.

**The End of Chapter One. **


End file.
